Another Shaman fight after 6 months
by annizmon
Summary: How Manta got his guardian spirit and oracle bell. Joining all his friends for a shaman fight. Chapter 10 is up. Len's training... Len and Tamao's love... pls read n review....
1. Manta is a shaman

I don't own Shaman King

A/NManta is my favourite character in shaman king so I made a story about him. He will join the other shaman friends to become the shaman king.

Chapter 1

Manta become a shaman and joined his shaman friends

Master Fudou wanted to Amidamru to return to his grave, so he made use of Mosuke with Fudou Myouou to possess Manta to force Amidamru to return to his grave. Master Fudou asked Manta with Mosuke to destroy Yoh and Amidamru.

Manta felt sad and wanted Mosuke to help Yoh and Amidamru, Mosuke agreed to be Manta's guardian spirit and did an oversoul and saved Yoh and Amidamru. Everyone were shocked to see Manta doing an oversoul with Mosuke. Master Fudou was shocked when he saw his spell Fudou Myouou was broken.

By this time, Yoh and Amidamru had performed a double medium and win the battle against Master Fudou. Yoh asked Master Fudou to return all the captured spirits from the shaman back to them. Master Fudou returned all the spirits and exit the place quietly.

Everyone thought that Mosuke made returned to his world of spirits so everyone thanked him for helping. But they did not know that Mosuke would not return to his world and was inside Manta's laptop.

They knew the truth was when the X-laws capture Manta as their hostage to make Yoh and his friends to show up to save Manta. They caged Manta in a cage. Manta cried for help. Mosuke heard them and quickly entered Manta's body as Yoh entered the danger zone set up by X-laws.

Everyone were shocked to see it. They realized that Manta again saved Yoh from danger. They realized that Manta and Mosuke's, Yoh and Amidamru's friendship were deeper than they thought.

Yoh's father saw that so he decided that he would keep Manta as his disciple.

It has been six months since Manta starting training as a shaman with Yoh's father. Hao, Yoh's twin brother had turned good and thus staying with Yoh and Anna and the other team member of Yoh.

It also been six months after the great spirit stopped the shaman fight. So everyone went back to their original lives. Everyone was hoping that they can fight in the Patch village again and hope that this day will come true for them.

On this night, a shooting star flew by, it was the signal that the shaman fight had started. Everyone packed their bags again and prepared to set off to Patch village once more.

The oracle bell started to work again telling the shaman to meet at Patch village once more. Silva came to Yoh's house. InsiD Said Anna in a cool way.

"So, tomorrow we will start with our secret training." Whispered Hao to everyone.

Anna saw everyone whispered to each other but she did not heard what they say but she did not heard what they say but she knew that it was something to do with their training. So she said "Since Hao is here with you guys, you will start training them. Don't forget that I want to a shaman king's wife. "said Anna to Hao.

"Anna, so you can relax, and I have to break my head to think of ideas to train them." Said Hao half smiling.

"Pikipa, you do not need to train your brother! Let Hao train him. I think they will improve their skills tremendously." said Anna.

"Thanks Hao, I hoped that my brother can be the shaman king. Hope yo can fulfill my wish." Said Pipika.

"You girls are very bad, throwing all the troubles to me and getting off?' asked Hao.

"You are able to change well is all because Yoh your younger brother helped you. He made everyone accept you so you are just doing a favor for me." Said Anna.

"Ok, ok, I will do it. Is that alright, my dear Anna." Said Hao sweetly.

"My brother Hao, Anna is my future wife, so please watch your words." Said Yoh.

"Ok, ok, my dear brother, Yoh." Said Hao looking at Tamao for his net target.

When Len asw Hao looking at Tamao's direction, he quickly pulled Tamao away and give an angry look warning him not look at Tamao. Tamao did not know why Len pulled her away from the crowd.

A/N : Pls review whether you like or hate it... Thanks for reading the story.


	2. Tamao and Len

Chapter 2

Hao the third party

"Len, why you pulled away from the room?" asked Tamao.

"Hao was looking at you in very strange way. I think he is going to chase you. You are his next target after Anna." Said Len.

"Ahhhh! Whhhy! Is it because he saw me busing when I was talking to Yoh?" aske d Tamao.

"You are always bushing when you are talking to Yoh. Everyone knows that." said Len.

"Really everyone knows that?" asked Len.

"Yes, everyone knows it." Said Len again.

"Why did Hao looked at me?" asked Tamao.

"I think Hao want to substitute Yoh to love you. That is the only idea of why he is doing so." Explained Len.

"Ahhhh! Oh I see. Is it because Hao is Yoh twin elder brother so he want to love and take care of me. He is so kind." Said Tamao.

"I don't think that he is a very kind person. Tamao." Said Len.

"I don't think so he is the kindest person after Yoh." Said Tamao.

"You are getting out of point, Tamao. I am tired of talking to you. Get lost now. Get out of my sight!" shouted Len.

"She is so stupid, she does not know who she can trust and who cannot trust." Mubbling to himself.

"What is wrong with him? He pulled me away from Hao's stare and then told me to be ware of him then he tell me to get lost! Why?" asked Tamao who is talking to herself.

"This of because Len is in love with you. That why when I stare at you, he quickly make you pulled you away from my sight." Said Hao.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Tamao. "You frighten me, brother Hao." Said Hao.

"Len had been in love with me. Therefore his behaviour in not constant with you."said Hao.

"But he is always like that. Sometimes quiet, sometimes angry, sometime friendly." Said Tamao.

"I think I have a plan that will make him confront to you that he loves me." Said Hao.

"What idea do you have?" asked Tamao.

"I will kiss you in front of everyone to make Len shocked . is it alright, Tamao?" asked Hao.

"Ok, you will not take advantage of me, right?" asked Tamao.

"Just on your lips no deeper." Said Hao.

Len was hiding behind the wall few centimeters away from them. He heard what they said because he had very sharp ears. He became very angry that he clamped his fingers into a ball.

Tamao left the place first then after five minutes or so, Hao left the place. Len walked towards Hao and asked him "what di you say to Tamao?"

"I just tell her I like her. Would she accept me as her boyfriend since I am the other half twin of Yoh. She said that she had to think about it then she left." Said Hao.

"So you have taken your first step to chase Tamao. I must stop you from hurting a innocent girl, Hao." Said Len.

"You are most welcome. See who will she choose. Me or you?" with that Hao left the place leaving Len staring in the space.

Len walked forward again and give a punch to Hao and the two boys started to fight each other. The other boys heard a lot of commotions outside therefore they all came outside of the house to see what happen.

When they saw Len and Hao fighting, Choco Love, Horo Horo and Lyzeth separated Len from Hao. While Yoh, Ryu, Faust and Manta separated Hao from Len.

"What are you guys fighting, Hao and Len?" askd Anna.

""Nothing, sister Anna. Nothing." Said Tamao.

"So, these two guys are fighting because of you. Is it so, Tamao?" asked Anna.

"Ahhhhh!" answered Tamao.

"That means a yes." Said Anna.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Tamao running away as her face was very red.

"That means these two guys are fighting over her. Am I right, Len and Hao?" asked Anna.

"Yes, but I was hoping that Len can be more open up to face his love life. This little guy here had a crush on Tamao, I think… So I planned to stage a scene of me kissing Tamao to see whether he will really come to her rescue. But I think I have failed." Said Hao.

"I do not in love with Tamao. I do not have a crush on Tamao. Stop your nonsense, Hao. I am very tired now. I going to take a nap. Bye everyone here." Said Len walking into the house.

"Someone is in love with Tamao!" shouted Horo Horo who is laughing until tears flowed out from his eyes.

"Someone has a crush on Tamao!" Shouted Choco Love and he was holding Horo Horo's face and started kissing his face.

When everyone saw that, everyone included Hao laughed at the action Choco Love did to Horo Horo.

Len's hair grew taller and taller until it cannot grew any taller and he would not stand it any more. He shouted "Bason, super oversoul."

"Yes, Len." And he changed to a very tall and heavy Bason starting to step onto everyone.

Everyone laughed as they ran away from Bason as they did not want to by hurt by Bason.

Len and everyone was all round the garden until everyone was tired.

Silva saw the scene and shook his head and said "They still got a lot of growing up to do." With that he took off with his oversoul.

A/N : Please Review the story. Thanks for reading it... I hope that you readers encouragement for me..so thatI can write better... Thanks...


	3. Hao's thoughs

I don't own Shaman King

Hao was thinking of getting along with Yoh's friends but faced a lot of problems especially Lyzeth. So thisstory is about how Lyzeth excepted Hao as his team mates.

Chapter 3

Hao's thoughts

Hao is the leader for Star Group. He now has Lyzeth and Manta in his group. He (Hao) loss Opacho when he battled Yoh before the shaman king fight stop. He does not feel sad at all because Opacho was only his ally or Master's and servant's statistics only. Not like Manta and Lyzeth, who now are his best of friends.

For Lyzeth, Hao had the hardest time to make him(Lyzeth) accept him as a member of Yoh's team. As Lyzeth's parents were killed indirectly by him(Hao). Saying sorry to Lyzeth would not solved the problem as his parents were long dead and this effect Lyzeth very badly. It was Yoh and Manta who helped him(Lyzeth) to accept Hao.

Yoh said that you would not stop someone from killing each other you but you can prevent them from killing each other. That was what Lyzeth did when he came and join the group. To prevent Hao from killing Yoh, he helped by joining the force of Yoh's friends to defect Hao.

Whereas for Manta, he said that no matter friends, allies or enemies, there is a need of friends who will help you from their hearts. That was why Lyzeth went and helped Yoh to defect Hao.

Lyzeth though through for the night. After a night of throughs, Lyzeth finally forgive Hao for his wrongdoings. Hao and Lyzeth shook hands and a new relationship begins between Hao and Lyzeth.

From that shaking off hands, Hao and Lyzeth have let bygones be bygones. Hao likes the feeling of being forgiven. So he wanted that feeling again so he decided to pair up Len and Tamao. But he had failed. But he knows that time will make Tamao and Len fall in love with each other as Len liked Tamao a lot.

Manta was Hao's first friends same that Yoh. The three people are always together when Hao return to his home land. They are inseparable when ever they go for the first two months.

Everyone was very afraid of Hao. But not Yoh, Manta, Anna and Tamao. So they are the first people to talk to Hao

Over the next two months, Choco Love, Ryu and Horo Horo had become very good friends.

It was only Len, Lyzeth that had not accept Hao as their team member so he was thinking of ways to make them accept him.

Now Lyzeth had accept him, now is only Len who had not as he is very stubborn. His plan had backfired on him when he tried to pair Tamao and Len up. He still had a lot of times to tried to make him (Len) accept him.

The nine boys and the four girls are going to Patch village. Hao is hoping that Anna, Pipika, Jun and Tamao to join the boys to fight the shaman fight. But Pipika and Anna do not have any guardian spirits with them. He wondering whether lily five are coming to Patch village after they withdraw themselves from the match when they were to fight with him. Hopefully they can find the sixth member so that they can fight in the groups of three.

He suddenly remember that Anna can control the Kouki and Zenki who had turned into paper and only him can revive them. He can teach her how to revive them and they will be at Anna's side whenther she needs them.

Now everyone has a guardian spirit and pipika do not have any. Maybe he can asked Anna to summon a spirit up with her control beads and give it to Pipika as her guardian spirit. So he went to Anna for her help.

A/N : Hope that you enjoyed the story... Pls review... thanks...


	4. a new spirit for pipika

Hao wanted Pipika to have her own guardian spirit so that she will not need to train her brother Horo Horo any more(for some selfish reasons)... So he asked Anna to summom one for Pipika...

Chapter 4

A new spirit for Pipika

"Anna, can you summon a sprit for someone as her guardian spirit?" said Hao.

"Who is it for, I have it know who so that I can summon it?" asked Anna.

"It is for Pipika." Said Hao.

"Why do she need a spirit for?" asked Anna.

"For her protection, of course, we cannot be here to protect her when she is in trouble." Said Hao.

"What good deals do I have then?" asked Anna.

"You will have to Kenki and Kouki. I will teach you how to summon them, as they are no use to me as I have spirit of fire now." Said Hao.

"Ok, that is a deal. I will summon a spirit now. I know what spirit to summon. I will summon Shamon, Lee Pai Long's teacher for Pipika." Said Anna.

"Ok, this spirit who called Shamon will be Pipika's guardian spirit and birthday present." Said Hao.

"Are you interested in Pipika, Hao?" asked Anna.

"Then I am relaxed. So do you have any girl in mind yet?" asked Anna.

"Not at the moment. I think you should summon the spirit and stop wasting time." Said Hao.

Anna started her chanting for Shamon to come up. After a few minutes, Shamon's spirit came out.

"I have not seen you since the fight between Len and his uncle. What did you called me up for? Is Pai Long in trouble?" asked shamon.

"No, nothing has happen to your student, Pai Long. He is very fine. We called you up due to Yoh's friend Horo Horo's little sister, Pipika." Explained Hao.

"What wrong with her then?" asked Shamon.

"She does not have any guardian spirts, so we called you up to present you to her as her guardian spirit." Said Anna.

"But……but…… but……, if she refuse, what am I going to do." Said Shamon.

"That matter, leace it to Hao. He will handle it. Am I right, Hao?"asked Anna.

"Why do you like to throw everything to me, Anna. First the training, now this?"asked Hao.

"You are the one who wanted to let Pipika have her guardian spirit, did you Hao. As for the training, I would say that is, you are the most talented shaman of them all. So leaving them to you to train is the best thing. I do not want you to revive Kenki and Kouki.I do not want them any more." said Anna.

"I am the most talented, thanks for that Anna. I am not so……" said Hao as Shamon interrupted them and said "You guys agrued like a couple. When is your relationship so close. I though that you are Yoh's fiancé."

"Anna, Hao, what are you doing?" asked Pipika.

"Anna had summon Shamon as your guardian spirit,so please use it wisely." Said Hao.

"Thanks Hao, you are the best.i finally got my guardian spirit. I am finally a shaman. I must go and tell my brother about it." Said Pipika joyfully.

"Wait, Pipika, I have not introduced you to your guardian spirit." Said Hao.

"That can wait." Said Pipika and she ran off to tell her brother.

A/N : Next chapter will be training for everyone... thanks for reading...


	5. New training for Pipika

Pipika got her newe guardian spirit and off to training with her new spirit.. but something happened to her.. Read on...

Chapter 5

"Big Brother, I got a guardian spirit." shouted Pipika.

"What is that, Pikipa? You are very noisy, Choco Love. Stop your stupid jokes a while." Said Horo Horo.

"Big Brother, I got a guardian spirit." Ear-piercing into Horo Horo's ears.

"I heard you, I am not deaf. All because of Choco Love's uncomical loud jokes, therefore I did not heard you, Pipika. By the way who got you the guardian spirit?" questioned Horo Horo.

"It's Anna and Hao. Hao said that it's a birthday present for me." Said Pipika.

"Hao got the spirit for you, so strange, why did he did so? He must have motive for that." Said Horo Horo.

"Big brother, Anna summoned it for me also so it's a birthday present from her too." Said Pipika.

Hao walked into hallway with Anna. Hao said "This is a present from me. I think that there are too many guys here who are shamans. I think that there should be some girls shaman in this group don't you think that will be more fun."

"Yeah, Pipika you will have to train yourself like you trained me, so get prepare for the torture." Said Horo Horo joyfully.

"Don,t worry about that, Pipika, I will not torment you. As you are new to Shaman I will have to teach you the most basic shaman skills you must have. Now everyone, this is Pipika's new guardian spirit, Shamon." Said Hao.

"Hi, Shamon, i have not seen you for a long while." said Yoh.

"Yoh, when Anna summoned me up, Hao and Anna are aruging like a couple, I thought that they are a couple, but now I do not think so." said Shamon.

"My big brother, you must have something in your mind, if I am not wrong. Anna can control your spirits Kenki and Kouki, but because of the fight between you and me had caused them to change back to paper and could not change to their original form. Are you going to change them back to their original spirits' form so that Anna can have them back? Am I right?" inquired Yoh.

"You really my stomach worm, knowing what I am thinking. You are right. I am going to teach Anna how to revive them back. Anna watch carefully." said Hao.

Hao uttered some chants and after a while Kenki and Kouki came back to life. Hao then advised Anna that let Mosuke approach them as his hammer is their arch weapon that will exhaust them and will turned back to paper.

"So you heard it right, Manta, don't let your Mosuke near me, 100 steps away from me now, Manta." said Anna.

"Ok, Anna." said Manta who now is stepping backwards 100 steps from Anna.

"Anna, you do not need to do that to Manta, he is my best friend. If he is away from me a 100 steps when I am talking to you, I will feel very awful about that.

"Now, everyone stop talking, go for your training now, now we run a 100 rounds around the boundary of this house." said Hao.

"That is too easy for you guys, I would say that you guys run 200 rounds the boundary of this mansion. Yelled Anna.

"Anna, it is me , who is training them, so they will do what i say." said Hao.

"That is too easy for them." yelled Anna again.

"You have start from the easy thing and i eant to see how they performed first, I have to understand their standards before I trained them based on their standand. This will be the best way to train them." said Hao.

"Whatever you say then." said Anna as she find a place to sit down and watch.

"Pipika,came with me, let's go the scrubland over there and practice your soul possesion. It is the first step to became a shaman." said Hao.

"You people, don't laze down, speed up the steps you are taking.so that you can cover more distance." Said Hao who turned to the group of boys after he finished talking to Pipika.

"Pipika, let's go." said Hao.

"Ok, Shamon, let's go. You will have to protect me from Hao at times if there is the need. I am frightened that he will do something bad to me, so it is up to you to armor me." said Pipika.

"Sure, I aid you if there is the need as now you are my master." said Shamon.

"It will be more confusing for you and Lee Pai Long as you are Lee Pai Long's guru and Tao Jun and me are youe master respectively." said Pipika.

"About that, don't worry, since Tao Jun and you, Pipika is our masters respectively now. That does not matter any more. Come quickly, or Hao will scold you." said Shamon.

"Hope that we can work together spiritually. I hope that I am not too weak for you, Shamon. If I am really very weak, please let me take my time to become stronger."said Pipika who was worry that she is very weak and her body could not take it when Shamon had spirit possesion with her.

"You are really fretting to much, Master Pipika. Just take it easy. I think Hao will not make it difficult for you. I think he knows what a new shaman feels since he had defected so many of them in the Shaman king fight." said Shamon who was grinning at her.

When they reached the bushland, Hao quickly demonstrated how the spirit possesion was done and asked Pipika to watch carefully. The Spirit of fire entered his body with ease and when it was Pipika's turn, she failed to do so for the first time.

"It is all right, Pipika, you can always try the second time. Don't be to hard on yourself. Relax, you can do it, since your brother is a shaman and you had seen him work together with Kororo beatifully. Remember to put your mind to what you are doing, then you will suceed."

"Ok, I will try my best. "

"Shamon! Spirit Possession!" shouted Pipika to Shamon as she tried the Spirit Possession for the second time round.

Shamon entered Pipika's body with ease the second time and stayed in her body for twenty minutes before she fainted onto the ground before Hao. Hao quickly rescue Pipika before she fall hard onto the ground.

Hao carried Pipika back to Yoh's house. When everyone saw Hao carrying Pipika, everyone stopped their running and ran towards Pipika and Hao.

Horo Horo was worry for his sister and asked first "What happened to her?"

"She must have fainted because it was the first time Pipika had Shamon entering the body. It happened to me and Ryu." explained Manta who was the expert of Shaman knowledge.

"You guys continue with your training first and I will came out after I had put Pipika to bed." said Hao.

"I will take care of her, Hao. Pass her to me." who carried Pipika from Hao and walked into the house.

"How many rounds had you guys ran?" asked Hao.

"A lot of rounds that we all lost counts on how many rounds we have run." yelled everyone who looked very tired as if they had ran one thousand rounds already.

"Since everyone is so tired, we will stop for today, tomorrow you guys will have to run hundred and fifty rounds round the forest. I will marked out the area you guys have to run, is that alright?" demanded Hao.

"Ok, since you are the one who is training us." said Yoh with a grin.

"You, idiot, you are too nice to him."said Choco Love as he was breathing loudly grasping for air.

"He is my brother after all. I knows that he is doing good to us." said Yoh who his twin brother best then any body else.

Pipika had been in the coma for one day and everyone was worried and would not concentrate on their training and therefore Hao again cut short their training so that they can return home to see Pipika.

Shamon was worried too as he felt that it was all his fault and everyone one comforted him so that he will not feel so bad about it. At around eight o'clock at night, Pipika woke up from his coma and everyone felt very relived.

"I made everyone of you worried, I am so sorry. How was the training today, elder brother?" who was worried that they had stopped their training because of her.

"They all are worried for you and did not concentrated on the training so i cut short the training so that they can return to the house to see you." answered Hao.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry. I really felt bad about it." said Pipika

"It is alright, Pipika, Ryu and me fainted after the spirit entered our body, it is the way the body reacted to the spirit. It will be better the next time round. You will not fainted after your body get used to the spirit you are using." explained Manta.

"I will work extra hard to make up for this two days lost so that you guys will not be worried about it." said Pipika.

A/N: Chapter 6 is coming in soon... so please wait... thanks for reading.. Pls review...


	6. trainig to become stronger

Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Shaman King.

Trainning to become stronger

Pipika had fainted for the first time she had combined with Shamon and was in coma for two day. Everyone was worried for her and would not concentrated on their training. So the next two weeks Pipika had been secretly practising her spirit possension wit Shamon. After many tries and errors, Pipika had been able to let Shamon stay in her body for six hours.

Hao was observing in the shade near Pipika as she performed her spirit possension all the time and was thrilled to see that Pipika had mastered her skills and did the skill to its perfection. He would see Pipika working very hard to become a very excellent shaman like his brother Horo Horo. She would be able to catch up with her brother in a while time if she continued to work hard training.

The rest of the team had been training with their super oversoul by fighting each othr's super oversoul as to strengthen themselves more. But being friends everyone did not put all their strength and their hearts in the training as they scared that this will weaken their friendship. Therefore Hao had no choice but to go down into the battle field to fight with them to boost them up some more.

Hao did not have any mercy with any of them. So after two weeks training with him, everyone became stronger. Anna came out to watch on of the battle which was Hao with Ren. Ren hads better combination with his Bason. Ren did not order what Bason what to do. Bason knew what Ren want to do. That match was impressive. Although Ren did not win the match, but he was stronger than before. If she was the training teacher she would not be able reach this target so fast, maybe a month or even more. Hao is really a good teacher for them compared to her. So giving up her training coaching and giving it to him was a right think to do.

Anna was puzzled on why Hao can be able to strenghen the group so much in two weeks ' time. How did he did it? She knows that he was a very strong shaman, Yoh had to borrow a lot of other people's furiyoku to defeat Hao. She decided to ask Hao about it.

Anna stepped forward to Hao and asked him "How can they improve so much in the past two weeks. In the past they are not able to do that. What did you do to them? They had improved tremenously. You must have did some magic on them!"

Turning to the group of boys, Hao shouted "Anna had something important to say to me , so you guys rest for a while I will come back to you guys later." and Hao turned back to Anna to talk face to face with her.

"Don't forget, who I am? I am Hao Asakura and I am the strongest of all. They had been training and fighting with me to increase their furiyoku in this past two weeks. Two weeks of fighting with one of the strongest shaman in the world! How could they not become stronger? So their skills and furiyoku increased tremenously is not a strange thing." explained Hao as he knew that Anna would asked this question when she saw the trainig with Ren and himself.

When Hao finished talking to Anna, he turned to the group of people lying on the soft ground of grass and said "We will stop here. I will have to look for Pipika. It is time that I have to teach her another skill of a shaman. By the way, she has improved a lot. She had been trainig herself sercretly behind my back. She will become a great shaman." with that Hao ran into the forest to look for her student, Pipika.

"Pipika had been training very hard. She really is a hardworking shaman. From the way, she return to Yoh's house exhausted and tired, I say that she was pushing herself to hard." said Choco Love.

"Yeah, she has been pushing herself to hard. In the past she always had put me a very fagged training arrangement that you will fall asleep quickly in your feather bed after all the training she asked you to do.

"I agreed with that. She is using the method she trained you on herself. I think she is really pushing herself to badly. I think you should tell Hao to stop her from hurting herself like that, Horo Horo." Yoh gving Horo Horo some advice on his sister Pipika.

"I will tell him when he comes back later." Horo Horo nodding his head agreeing with Yoh.

In the mean while, Hao found Pipika after fifteen minutes of seach. He boardwalked towards Pipika and stood in front of her. When she saw Hao, he was standing for five minutes, she quickly stoped her training with Shamon and chitchatted Hao " Hao, you are here. Let me show you my results after training for two weeks and you see how much I improved. Are you ready, Shamon?" turning Shamon asking him to get ready.

Before Pipika would do her Spirit Possesion, Hao stopped her from doing so and said "You had been training very hard and had been secretly training yourself without my appproval. I had been watching over for you, you are really overdoing it, training for sixteen hours a day is too much.

Do you know that your body will have a lot of symptoms if you over work it?" asked Hao who was looking Pipika very seriously.

"Oh, is it? I thought that you let your body rest. You will have a very hard time getting back to shape and you will have to train extra hard to regain the skill..." said Pipika looking at Hao before continuing the unfinished sentence. " ...trained my brother and he did not said any thing much. He just do what iI tell him to do."

"Did you asked Shamon that was it alright to overdo things?" asked Hao who looked very crossed at pipika after what she heard her said to him.

"No, he is a great master and therefore able to take that challenge. He is really very strong." said Pipika.

Hao was more crossed than ever. He did not have any temper at all, there was one when he felt so angry was when he was fighting Yoh, which was in the Patch Village.

"Are you very stressed trainig with me? If you are, you are not a good spirit then." Pipika asked Shamon whether he was tired after the training.

"Ummm..." said Shamon.

"Tell her the truth, she needs to know that or she will over do it th next time round." Growled Hao angrily.

"Even for an idiot, he or she cannot over work his or her muscles or he or she will experience aching all over the body. It is a sign that your body has overworked and you have relieved it by giving it a lot od rest so that it will not be aching the next time round. Overworking any parts of your muscles will lead to a injury and it may be very serious." Shamon said the causes so that Pipika would stop doing so.

The whole situation become very tense and Hao broke the tense situation and said "This two weeks you have been trainig very hard, why don't you watch the match between me and everyone else just to relax a for a day. I will teach you a new skill the day after next. How about it?' asked Hao looking at Pipika for her answer.

"Ok, I want to see much more Furiyoku my borther had since the last time round.His last ime Furiyoku was 10,000. i wanted to know whether he had increase his Furiyoku." said Pipika with a smile.

"I promised that I will not overdo my training. You are my coach and I should have listened to you. When you asked me to train then I will train , if not, I will not do it myself." said Pipika who know understand that in the past she had really pushed her brother too hard and she will not do that again if she happened to be his trainer the next time.

Hao and Pipika walked back, Horo Horo quickly ran toward Hao and "Hao, my sisiter had overdo..."

"I know, I have tell her so just now. Don't worry, she will not do that again. If she does, you can give her a beating." said Hao with a smile.

"Ok, Ryu can you go and cooked now, I am very hungry now." turning to Ryu wh was the cook of the house.

"Yes sir, your favourite curry bread on its way." said Ryu as he walked to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Shaman King

Summary: It just a day before Horo Horo and Hao fight, so I write a little humour story of Hao plotting out a play with his friends and then collecting bets from them... and the ending plese read the below story...

* * *

Chapter 7

Pillow fight for a bet

It was a chilly and slient night. But in Yoh's house, it was not. Everyone did not went out because it was cold outside as the winter was coming soon in a few weeks' time. Time seem to pass slower than usual. Pipika was a inpatient girl and would not wait until tomorrow to see her brother fight with Hao. Stampping her both legs, she cried out "I cannot stand it any more. I am not going to wait until tomorrow. I want to see my brother and my teacher fight. Now!"

"What we say that we have a pillow fight instead before our bedtime, it is ready a good exercise for us. It was almost the same as fighting with our gurdian spirits." Choco Love announce on top of his voice.

Len looked pissed off went over to Choco Love and gave him a smack on his face and shouted "Pillows fight before bedtime! What a stupid idea!"

"Why you give a slap on my face? I just entertaining Pipika's idea of watching Hao and Horo Horo fighting with each other that all." Choco Love was wondering why did Len say such a thing and always wanting to fight with him and Horo Horo.

"Because a girl wanting to see her brother and teacher fight, we have a pillow fight. That's the best stupidest idea I had ever heard." exclamed Len who was always looking and saying harsh things on Choco Love and Horo Horo.

Pipika wanted to stop them but it was too late. Len and Choco Love were looking at each other at a very strange way and she knew that there would be a fight in the house and it was going to be a very big fight from the way they stared at each other.

"Three matches, two wins and one loss. If I win you will have to play the pillow fight with me and so do the rest of you here. If I loss then everyone forget it and we all go to sleep."Choco Love explained the fighting rules of the fighting with him and Len.

Len looked at him in a very calm and peaceful way and said "Did I say I want to fight with you? Don't think that you can win me even you fight with me, although the training Hao gave us had made everyone stronger than before. I not fighting with a joker whose jokes are not funny. I am very tired now I going to sleep." giving a big yawn and walking towards his way to his room.

Pipika knew that Len was a hot-tempered boy and anything that her brother and Choco Love said would affect him badly. She better think of another way to stop them from agrument or the furniture in Yoh's house would be destroyed by both of them.

Pipika was in the middle of her thoughts and Choco Love suddenly said something that gave her a shock. Choco Love suddenly cried out "Am I a good actor, Hao?" and a smile was held in his face.

Pipika was terribly shocked by Choco Love's sentence and decided to ask everyone what was it. Yoh told her that his brother Hao was betting with everyone to see whether Pipika was anxious to see her brother battle with him or not.

When Pipika learned the truth, she asked Shamon to give Len and Choco Love a good kick at their butts so that they would not frightened her the next time. But Choco Love and Len's guardian spirits protecting the masters therefore it was Bason and Mic that were kicked by Shamon.

Both Bason and Mic were all crying and hugging their masters as they were both suddenly pulled into the situation and they felt very sad about it.

Both Choco Love and Len were comforting their spirits to stop crying like crybaby. After both Spirits had calmed down, Hao cameatch some sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you readers would like it. I hoped that this story will earned some reviews from you... thanks for spending your time to read it..:) I welcome criticism comments so as to improve my plots and style of writing... and it will be a better pleasure for you to read my story too... thanks again:) 


	8. The battle between Hao and Horo Horo

Chapter 7b The aftermath of the pillow fight

Disclaimer : I don't own Shaman King

* * *

"That Hao had used me to bet and get money from my brother and his friends. The money that everyone gave to Hao have been turned to ashes. Serves him right," murmured Pipika, whose thoughts were running wild on what happened five minutes ago. 

Meanwhile, Hao went to the boys' room and ordered the boys to pay the money. Hao knew that Pipika would do that and just before the "show" had started, he gave the boys each a fake five dollars note and asked them to give it to him when he asked for it. They had a rehearsal before the actual show started and everyone was ready for the real one.

It was a secret between the boys.

Everyone gave the money to Hao. Hao told them that it was to buy a present for Pipika as she did not have any weapon to do her oversoul. So Hao was thinking of giving one to her.

* * *

Flash back 

After Anna had summoned Shamon to earth, Hao asked Shamon "What weapon weapon did you used? I need to know that as I am giving you to a girl call Pipika to be her guardian spirit and so that I can go and buy it and give it to her."

"Rod." A very simple answer from the master's mouth.

"Ok, I will go and get it." came the answer from Hao.

End of Flash back

* * *

"Tomorrow is my brother's fight, I must turn in early so that I will have energy to watch him battle." 

Pipika strolled to her room to sleep. As she walked passed the boys' room, she heard them say that it was a plot that was put in front of her. She was so angry and fuming that she rushed in without knocking the door.

"You! You are too much! I am teaching you a lesson that you will not forget..."

Slapping Hao's face she continued talking,

"How dare you take my brother's and his friends' money. I will not forgive you!"

"Wait, Pipika, you should have made things clear before scolding people and slapping them. I think you have misunderstood something," Faust immediately said after Pipika had slapped Hao.

"What did I misunderstand then?" asked Pipika, who was fuming on her top.

"I am actually buying you a staff for Shamon and so that you can do the oversoul with it," explained Hao who was rubbing his checks to massage them as the assaulted area was red.

"Ok, now, I understand. I am very sorry and remorseful that I had caused so much trouble. Good night, everyone I am going to sleep now." Giving a yawn she walked out to the door opened and closed tenderly.

"That Pipika, I think she is really a simple girl. Her mood swings so fast. How amazing like turning a page in the book," Hao commented, shaking his head and sighing.

"Stop worrying, brother, she is still a child. I think she is kind of cute through," said Yoh.

"Everyone of you go and sleep or tomorrow you will be dozing off when Hao and me are having a battle in the battle ring," said Horo Horo.

When everyone heard what Horo Horo said, everyone knocked Horo Horo's back before they returned to their cozy beds and after ten minutes, everybody was snoring away peacefully as they had a tired night putting up th show just for Pipika.

End of Chapter 7b

* * *

Chapter 8a 

The announcement of a shaman fight in the neighborhood

Early in the next morning, Pipika woke the boys up with a big gong

"Gong... Gong..." went the gong. They woke up slowly with their eyes still closed, stretching their hands and bodies before they opened their eyes, got up their beds and walked to the corridor.

"What the heck. What are you doing, Pipika," bellowed everybody mightily.

"To wake you, guys up, don't forget that I am over-anxious for Hao and my brother's match. Now you guys, go and brush your teeth, breakfast will be ready in ten mintues," Pipika told everyone before masquerading to the kitchen.

The boys were still not awake and did not hear what Pipika had delivered to them and they continued to sleep. When Pipika went to the bathroom and saw no one there, she quickly went to the boys' room and saw everyone sleeping but they were all not in their own bed. She was seething, and gave each of the boys a smack on the buttocks and screamed at the top of her voice,

"Wake up, you lazy bones, raise and shine! If you are not waking up I will use water and ice to wake you up."

There was no response. No one woke up. Pipika came prepared. She splashed hot water on their faces and bodies and then put several cubes of ice in a bag and placed them on their bodies.

Everyone woke up screaming and shouting as their bodies were in pain from the hot and cold torture.

"Now go and brush your teeth. Now!" ordered Pipika, pointing at the door telling them to get out of the bedroom.

"Ok, after breakfast, go to the field, we will start the match there. Tell all the people in the house and neighborhood who want to see the match that we are having a match at the field," Hao said.

"Yes, sir," said all the boys who rushed to entrance, ready for the announcement.

The match was to start, the public, the whole neighborhood surrounded the field area, as most of them did know there was such a thing and so they watched with their curios mind. Therefore there were outpouring of people crowding, watching and most of them staring to see what was to happen next.

Hao thought that this was the best time to let people know that there was this thing that called Shaman and wanted more people to join in the Shaman fight(A/N: just like in pokemon, every one know that there was sush a monster called Pokemon and they catch them to have it.)

The announcer had to be Choco Love. He of course did forget to crack a few unfunny jokes before entering into the topic, notifying that the participants were Hao and Horo Horo and their spirits Spirit of Fire and Kororu and explained on how the match was going to be so that the viewers were clear about it before passing the baton to them to get ready for battle.

Hao and Horo Horo entered the battle ring. Both of them bowed to each other before they started their match when they called for their spirits. Ice against fire.

Ice will melt under the burning flames of fire. When ice melts, ice changes its form to water. But under a scrounging hot fire, water will evaporate. So who will win? Read on you will know.

End of Chapter 8a

* * *

Chapter 8b 

The fight between Hao and Horo Horo

"You have to defeat Hao, big brother. I sure that you can do it." shouted loud and clear and everyone's attention turned to her and then glued their eyes to the battle aftering seeing Horo Horo giving a smile to his sister.

The people watching the match were getting more and more excited. To stop the people from getting excited before the match had started, Choco Love once again started cracking several jokes that were unwitting that led to throwing things at him.

Kororu froze the entire ground with ten inches of ice. Spirit of fire melted the ice doubtlessly without thinking. The ten inches of ice quickly changed its form to water and the grass field quickly changed into a water city.

The people who came and watched the match were all horrified by that scene and quickly climbed to a higher ground as their instincts asked them to do so. Horo Horo immediately asked Kororu to freeze the water and the water at once solidified to its solid form once again. The people at the higher grounds were relived once again.

This was the thrilling part of the shaman fight and although everyone was frightened that they would be washed away by the water and therefore they held up in their spots and refused to come down.

Seeing that the viewers of the match did not want to come down, Choco Love comforted them and tried his best to put their minds at ease and after a while of persuasion, some of them did come down and there were still many people hanging high in their original positions on the pompous trees.

The match went on and this time round, the temperature went higher than just now and the water quickly changed into its liquid form and then changed to mist and soon there was lots of fluffy white clouds hanging high above the sky as there was lots of vapour reaching the blue sky.

For those people who refused to come down just now, slided down the trees to the ground and sat down onto the field. They were all open-mouthed mouthed by this act and their eyeballs came out of their eyelids staring at the sky for that divertissement.

Soon the skies were covered by very grey clouds and it started pouringing. In a flurry of panic, everyone at the field began to run about to seek shelter as the rain beat down on the ground hard and soon there were hurdles of water everywhere on the ground.

The match between Hao and Horo Horo ended due to a heavy downpour, as there was no one watching except for the "shaman friends." who were still there.Pipika was not happy for the match, she wanted to scream out her disappointment but was stopped by Yoh who splashed the rain water at her face and they starting playing about in the rain.When the villagers saw the children enjoying the fun in rain, they joined in too. As it was a hot summer without rain for two weeks, and was a unusual ending for this match.

Everybody danced in the rain forgetting that they were all here to watch a shaman fight.

End of Chapter 8b

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it... for the battle part, I have been thinking about it for several days and did not have any idea on how to write... so I went asking around for ideas... my two cousins gave me the idea of fire melting ice, water extinguishing fire and fire melting and evaporating... So I put their ideas into the story... Thanks for them that I was able to continue the story... 

Thanks for reading once again... hoped that you like my story... and please review...

For the next story I think I will write something about the training for Manta... I think most of you read the story because Manta was in the Shaman fight... so the next chapter will be all his... :)


	9. Manta's training

Disclaimer : I don't own Shaman King.

Chapter 9

Manta'straining

* * *

Flash back

Manta become a shaman was rarely accident. Mosuke entered into Manta's body to save his best friend Amidamaru, Manta wanted to save Yoh so he asked Mosuke to do an oversoul with him. That was the first time Mosuke entered Manta's body.

The second time was at the Babylon gate where the X-laws tried to open the Babylon Gate that was to kill Hao and everyone else. Yoh came to Manta's rescue after he heard that the members of the X-laws captured Manta. Jeanne trapped Manta with her oversoul. Mosuke once again enter Manta's body to save Yoh from being killed.

The third time was the fighting with Hao. Everyone heated p when Hao took Yoh's soul away and they will rushing using all kinds of style to kill Hao but they will all be unsuccessful. Mosuke entered Manta's body the third time dashed to the front of the battle and told all his friends that Yoh was not dead and he was in every body's hearts. After saying so, Manta fainted and everyone was enlightened and joined forces to fight Hao.

When Mosuke agreed to be Manta's guardian spirit, Manta was so ecstatic that he would not sleep the whole night.

The next day, Yoh's father, Mikihisa came, wanted Manta to his disciple after Ryu had became his first disciple. So the tough training started for Manta. In the next six months, he grown a few centimeters taller and his friends were all shocked to see the taller Manta appearing at their sights. It was due to the strenuous training given by Mikihisa.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Manta was training more on the speed of running when Mosuke joined his soul with him. Hao hoped that Manta would run like a bullet train and hit hard with the hammer as a oversoul to KO the shamans that would be fighting with his team. (A/N : Star team consists of Manta, Hao and Lyzeth, if you don't know) 

Manta was training very hard with his guardian spirit, Mosuke and although, they did not reach the speed Hao wanted but was close to it. Their speed was to compare with the fastest animal on land, the cheetah. Hao was not pleased with Manta's results and therefore trained him even harder and longer each day to get the results done.

There was no improvement nor the standard fell after one week of harsh training with Hao. Hao was not very pleased with Manta's result and decided to have a hammering training instead.

As for the hammering training, Hao wanted Manta to knock down the hugest trees in 1 minute as fast as he would, but Manta would only knock down the 2 trees in 20 minutes and at the end of the process, Manta was drained out of energy, panting for his breath and looking very tired after just after knocking another four trees down.

Hao's face changed to blue then to purple then to red, he was fuming mad about it, when he saw the result. He really would not take it any more and told Manta to stop and returned to the Funbari Hot Springs Inn to rest and call it a day for his training.

Manta tried to cut the trees down with the hammer and found difficulties to cut them down. As there was no cutting edge on the hammer and therefore cutting them down was time consuming.

"Mosuke, can you sharpen the hammer so that it looked like an axe and cutting down down with ease?' Manta was asking Mosuke whether he would sharpen the hammer he used to hammer the new cast swords.

"I don't think that I can do that, Master Manta." Touching the cutting edge of the hammer and thinking of ways to so so, before answering Manta.

"What about making a new sword then combined with the hammer to cut them?" asked Mosuke as he would only make new swords.

"I think that's a good idea!" Manta hugged Mosuke as he had given him a great idea for solving the problem of cutting the trees with the hammer.

"That will be same thing what Yoh did with his sword and spiritual sword. Double medium that is what they called it." Manta was explaining to Mosuke the method that Yoh was using.

"I will go and make the sword when I am back in the house." Mosuke was anxious to make a good and fine sword for his master, as he was a sword smith.

* * *

Back in the house, Yoh saw Hao's unpleasant face and approached Hao for a talk. "Hao, did the result of Manta's training made you looked so unpleasant? You have been stressing him to hard from the training you gave him. I know that he is now one of your team mates but do not stressed him so hard, I don't know what he will do. You should not compare him with your ex-team mates. Did I say right?" asked Yoh looking at his brother face for an answer. 

Hao was not surprised that Yoh would read his mind as they were twins. He nodded his head to get his approval and told Yoh "You are right about what I am thinking. I think you should go and talk to Manta as you guys are the best of friends."

"Sure, Bye, Hao." rushing to look for Manta before Yoh finished his sentence as the word Hao was heard like Yoh was shouting to his brother.

* * *

Manta was resting in the shade of canopy of trees. "Mosukeee, tellll me when Hao isss here. I taking a nap now..." without finishing the sentence Manta fell to the ground with a "tat" sound and was soundly asleep in the soft grass. 

"Mantaaaa! Mantaaa! (Mossukkee! Mossukkee) Whereee arrrre yooouu?" Shouted Yoh and Amidamaru together.

Manta did not hear what Yoh and Amidamaru were shouting, as he was fast asleep. But Mosuke would hear his friend, Amidamaru and called Manta to wake up but he failed doing so. Mosuke shouted loud and on top of his voice hoping that Amidamaru would hear him. Amidamaru heard Mosuke's shouting and lead Yoh to Mosuke's voice of direction.

When Yoh saw Manta lying on the grass field, and spooned him up and carried him on his back. Manta was sleeping soundly through the whole route and therefore did not know he was carried home. Manta was sleeping in bed for several hours before he managed to open his eyes.

* * *

"You are finally awake! Did Hao's training drain you out?" Yoh asked Manta who was his opening his huge eyes to see the surrounding. 

"You are awake, Master Manta, you killed me with worries. Now let's do the sword!" exclaimed Mosuke who was the happiest to see his master waking up and thrill to cast the new sword for his own master.

"Why am I here? I should be sleeping on the grass grounds." Manta was wondering why was he sleeping in his own bed when he should be sleeping in the grass field.

"I was the one that carried you back, you looked heavier than I thought." Yoh saids lazily looking at Manta for his reaction on what he had said.

"Of course, I am much heavier. I have grown taller since I started training with your father, Mikihisa, Yoh." when Manta saw Yoh looking at his face.

Turning to Mosuke, Manta said "Mosuke, let's go and cast the new sword." turning back to Yoh, Manta said "Please do not tell Hao about it. It's a secret between you and me,Yoh."

"Sure." Yoh nodding his head agreeing that he would not tell Hao about.

* * *

Mosuke and Manta was busy the next few days casting and making a good sword and were all not in the regular training grounds. Hao became worried and asked Yoh what had happened to Manta. 

Yoh told his brother not to worry to much. He told Hao that Manta was having his secret training with Mosuke and did not review much more. He told him to be patient, it was the secret between him and Manta and he would that surprise soon in a few days time. As he had promised Manta that he would not let the cat out of the bag.

It had been a week since Manta had been casting the sword and was done with it. It was time to try out the weapon and the best place to try it was the forest of trees.

So they went to the forest in the late afternoon. They went to one of the tallest trees and Manta said "Mosuke in the hammer, hammer in the sword." a new weapon appeared and it looked like huge blade with handle of the hammer something like legendary heroes would carry on their backs.

* * *

Manta swing the sword into the tree, that one swing of the sword fell the tree as the tree dropped to the ground with great falling speed as it was very heavy. 

"We have done it, Mosuke! The time was better than Hao's appointed time. We are really a genius. Now what left was running speed training. Now let's tell Yoh to assemble everyone here to see the surprise we had installed." Manta was thrilled by the result with their newest weapon on hands and ran back to Funbari Hot Springs Inn.

Back at the house, Manta went straight to Yoh and told him what had happened today and told him that asked everyone to gather tomorrow for the surprise. Manta then went out for his dinner at the dining area.

Everyone gathered at the dining area for dinner. Yoh notified everyone to go to the forest tomorrow so see the surprise Manta had installed for everyone, without the approval of Hao.

Everyone was wondering why Manta wanted every body to be there and Choco Love told everyone that Manta wanted to make everyone a sword and therefore gathered everyone in the forest. Of course, Yoh was kept his mouth shut all the time and refused to talk to any body that ask him the "Whys", the "What" and "Hows". As soon the surprise would be out tomorrow. (A/N: the persons who were pouring questions at Yoh were: Horo Horo, Choco Love, Faust VIII and Ryu.)

After many questions, Yoh was tired; weary of everyone's asking of inquiries, he ran off straight to his bed covering with his bedspread. His room was violently knocked as everyone had not got the answers from him and therefore declined to sleep. In the end, Hao was the one ordered every one of them to sleep or do one thousand of pushups before bedtime. Everyone did not want to do the pushups therefore they went to bed.

* * *

Everyone woke up early the next morning; they wanted to see what Manta was up to. They all arrived at the appointed time that Yoh told them. Manta and Mosuke were there sitting under the cool shade of the trees waiting for their arrival. 

Manta saw everyone coming towards him; he got up from his sitting position to his standing position and greeted everyone saying, "So everyone is here, that's great." Smiling at them.

"Why did you want us to wake up so early, destroying my beauty sleep." Anna yawning away as she did not wake up so early after had pass the coaching to Hao.

"Actually in t

his week, I had been casting a new sword with Mosuke and achieved double medium in the process." Without further ado, Manta had Mosuke doing a oversoul in the hammer then the sword and a "new weapon" was formed, turning behind him, he cut down the tree with one swing and the tall tree fell and hit the ground heavily leaving a pit below it.

Eyes wide opened, eyes balls gorged out looking very surprised that Manta was able to do that. The sleepy Anna was too shocked to see Manta performing a double medium and was awakened by the sound of the falling tree.

Hao was the happiest out of all as he had achieved his goal on Manta. He said "Now, everyone, after you have seen a excellent show, you guys have to work hard to become the best Shaman. Now, let's go for your training." Turning to Manta, Hao said "Ok, now you have a new skill in your hands, performing it to perfection is now your job, forget the running training first, now I want you to cut the wood that you felled just to thin pieces like this." Taking out a toothpick in his pocket and show it to him."

"Yes Sir," Manta turned to the tree and started his training once more.

End of Chapter9

* * *

A/N : Finished with Manta's training… the next time would be Len.. there will be training and love for the next chap…. With Tamao… as I did not talked much the other time round… for the training and love…. So the next few chapters will be on indivirual training like this one… 

Please review the story… hoped you have a happy reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/n : It was a long while for me to update this story. I actually had it in my mind for quite a long while. But did not know how to put it into a story so now it is here, chapter 10... I thought of stopping this story as it was not well received. As there was only 15 hits for my newest chapter which was chapter 9.

But because one of the readers put in as alert so I decided to continue but for a few more chapter to end the story as soon as possible so that I can concentrate more on the other stories that I am writing now and did not know what to write for the next chapter.

* * *

After Manta had mastered a new skill and got his new weapon, Hao came to the decision that they would have a break, as it would be the once in a year's hot and humid summer.

The shaman boys were feeling hot and sweaty all over their bodies and that was not a good feeling for them to bath so many times in a day. So Anna said that they could a dip in the pool near the Funbari Hot Spring Inn.

It was really a good way to cool the body down like a hot day of 35oC that day. All the boys ran as quickly as their legs would carry them as they wanted to enjoy the coolness of the water immediately as soon as possible.

When all of them reached the pool complex, they jumped straight to the pool and making big splash of water from the pool and huge tidal waves in the process. The people who were in the pool were outraged and therefore got up from the pool to some safe place without the water spraying on them.

Len joined in the fun just for a while as his eyes were looking out for Tamao, the pink-headed girl, Len was in love with, as he was afraid that Hao would have some bad thoughts about Tamao and his eyes did not rested and kept on staring at his beloved Tamao.

Ryu, Horo Horo and Choco Love got out of the water and showed off their muscles in front of a group of girls who were in the pool. When the girls saw that, they attacked them with the fastest speed to get to them.

Len saw his team mates and felt embarrassed by their act. But soon his attraction was at Tamao again.

Hao had actually stopped looking at Tamao after the incident which he pulled her away from the stares of him(Hao).

Tamao saw Yoh getting up from the pool and walking toward to Anna and her and she took the towel which was for Yoh for him to clean away the water from his body but Len saw it and snatched the towel away and cleaned hid body with it, wrapped it along his wrist as he walked over to take his pants to put them on and lastly threw the towel aside as he did not need it anymore since he had his pants on. He then put on the shirt that he came in to the pool but did not buttoned on as his upper body was still wet.

* * *

Tamao froze there not knowing what to do. Pink bushed along her face. That was the first time she bushed not in front of Yoh but for Len. When she realized that she was staring hard on the floor, she ran away and wanted to hide in a hole that no one was able to see her.

Len gave chase to Tamao. Tamao ran back home and followed by LEn closely behind.

Len caught her and turned to face him face to face.

"Why are you running away again?" Len asked wanting to know the reason for her runaway.

"I... I mean... I.. no.. My face was red when you took the towel away from my hands. That was whhy I ran away..." her voice in a mono tune and whispering in the end of the sentence.

Without waiting, Len closed his lip against hers and started kissing her. Her hand automatically went to his back of neck and circled them around him.

The "bossy" and chatterbox people were catching them in action and produced a "wwwooo" sound. When Len heard the sound, he released his mouth and looked at who were making the "wwwooo" sounds. (They are Horo Horo, Ryu, Choco Love and Hao.)

They were pain to his eyes and he chased them away with his golden slash.(A/n : not sure whether I spelled correctly or not.)

When he returned, Tamao was no where to be found and Len soon found her near somewhere not fat their kissing place and persuaded Tamao to go home with him, so that Yoh was not be worried.

Tamao said that she had no strength and Len carried Tamao on his back until thy reached the house. The foursome who were already back, welcoming Len and Tamao back.

The news was spreading fast actually, the whole household knew about it and were all popping questions on how they felt after the kiss and how were their feeling for each other.

Hao asked Len out and told him that he would like to punish him for kissing his god-sister.

Len was not happy and asked him when did he had a god-sister Tamao, and was not taking his punishment just like that and wanted to know more about what he was thinking and then would fulfilled the punishment he was going to give him.

* * *

They talked for one hour before Len took his punishment seriously and started training his Golden Slash the skill he first used to defeat Yoh in the beginning of the battle he had with Yoh.

Hao wanted his golden slash to be more perfect and as there were a few thousand hands when he started the skill and he wanted more, million of the hands coming to attacked his enemy.

Therefore he started training himself hard but was soon beat. Realizing that was a impossible job to achieve.

Tamao came forward with drinks and snacks to replace the energy he had lost in the training. Len noticed that Tamao wasn't red in her face when she was talking to Yoh anymore but she was in front of him.

He liked the feeling, and at time, he would steal a kiss on Tamao's cheek or on her forehead. The two had made a very good couple and soon Len was able to do what Hao asked him to do and Hao was happy that Tamao had found herself a perfect match for herself.

* * *

A/n : Hoped you enjoyed reading it. I think that it was a short one. If the hit stats remain low, I would say that this will be the last chapter and not breaking my brain to do so. Hope you understand. But I would write more One shot story after this for Shaman king. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/n : I had nothing in my mind to write this chapter, so I just let it my mind do the work, although I been doing some research to write this chapter. I had no idea how to write the training with the remainder members, so now straight to the battle in the Patch Village in the shaman fight.

* * *

Chapter 10

They had lost some time to their training with Hao. They had to fight against time to reach Patch Village for their first battle. With Hao around this time, they could save time as the spirit of fire took them and their spirits straight to their destintation.

Just like before, they had to overcome lots of barriers before they reached the Patch Village. Once they reached Patch Village, Hao's, Lyserg's and Manta's Oracle bells started ringing.

STAR GROUP VS KOREAN PEASANT, TOMORROW AT 1100

"That's soon, for a start." Hao told his members.

"Good luck to you on tomorrow's fight, Hao, Manta and Lyserg." The rest of the members said before leaving to rest in the hostel meant for the participating shamans.

"Who is this group called the Korean peasant group?" Lyserg wondered as they were all puzzled by the name of the group.

* * *

At this moment, Silva appeared, stepping in and started to say about the information of the Korean peasant.

KOREAN PEASANT- A GIRL MEMBER CALLED KIM JUNG HWA, WITH A BULL'S SPIRIT. THE OTHER TWO MEMBERS KIM JUNG HOON, KIM YOON HEE WHICH HAD A WOLF AND DOG SPIRT RESPECTIVELY. THEY ARE SIBLINGS, WITH KIM JUNG HEE THE ELDEST, SECOND WAS KIM JUNG HWA AND LAST KIM JUNG YOON. IT WAS THE FIRST TIME THEY JOINED THE SHMAN FIGHT.

That was the information that Silva gave them to digest; knowing something about their fighting opponents would give them some advantage. After saying so much, Silva told them to rest so that they could put up an excellent show for the audience tomorrow, before he walked off to continue his work.

* * *

The three decided not to return to the hostel as they needed to discuss some battle formations to defeat the group. They sat in a restaurant snacking away as they thought of battle arrangements and at the same time, looking for more clues on their opponents.

The door swung opened and a group of one girl and two boys entering the restaurant looking for some suitable place to rest their feet as they seemed to travel from a far away country to Patch Village.

"Come out, Hwa, Hoon and Hee." The three called out their spirits names in chorus from the korean drums, zither and flute.

At this moment, their Oracle bells rang. The three read the information shown on the oracle bells screen aloud.

STAR GROUP VS KOREAN PEASANT, TOMORROW AT 1100

Everyone came forward to look at what happened and some stared at them for their misbehavior.

To save them from embarrassment, Hao, Lyserg and Manta went forward to introduce themselves.

When the crowd realized that there was nothing to see, they spread out around the table the three Koreans were resting. The three sat down next to them and started chatting with them.

* * *

After a while of chatting, Hao felt weary and the whole group went back to the hostel to rest. The group decided not to think of any battle formations as they wanted to wait until they were all in the battle arena.

They had no stress in the next battle and the three boys sleep like a log, not moving an inch from the bed until the sun shone brightly into the stone walls of the hostel. When the boys saw the time, they were shocked as it was already 1030. They had not had their breakfasts. They all rushed out like a mad man to the stadium, only having freshening-up in the bathroom before.

When they reached the stadium, it was 1059, almost 1100, the stadium was packed with people and everyone was cheering for them as they came into the stadium. Manta and Lyserg who both were a first-timer battling in the stadium were bursting with excitement evident on their faces. Hao was as cool as usual and at times asking them to stop getting so excited but they just could not. They did not have the experience of standing in front of so many people.

At this moment, the Koreans came in. This was their first fight too, but did not show their feeling on their faces and only calmly walked into the stadium. Though they had no cheering from the crowd as they were all new to them.

Manta and Lyserg finally calmed themselves down and started stretching their limps and body preparing for the show time. Hao did nothing more then to watch the surrounding and wait for the battle to begin.

The Korean peasants took their instruments from their bags and Kim Jung Hwa put her drums on her lap, hands over the drum and Kim Yoon Hee put his zither on his lap, hands on the strings of the strings of his zither and Kim Jung Hoon put the flute over his lips, hands over the holes of the flute.

* * *

Silva the in charge gave a nod to the match to give it a start. The match between the Japanese and Korean started out.

Hao showed no action and just stood there to watch his two teammates battle. The Koreans started to play their music and their spirits started to dance with the music. Lyserg took out the pendulum and Morphin went in and started as a bull's fighter with a red cloth to fight with Kim Jung Hwa's Hwa. Hwa danced with the rhythm of the beats of the drums and Lyserg missed his hits to defeat the opponents. Hwa danced fast with speedy music and slow and soft with a leisurely music.

After realizing the secret behind Hwa's movements, Lyserg started to attack without any mistakes and overpower Kim Jung Hwa. It was a one knock-out of Lyserg.

Manta used Mosuke with an oversoul and ran with speed to confuse Hoon and Hee's concentration of dancing and when they were confused, Manta used the sword to cut Hoon and Hee's throat ending the battle.

Hao went forward and gave Manta and Lyserg a victory hug and went and shook hands with the Koreans and left the stadium together and had lunch together and make the their friendship stronger.

* * *

A/n : Although I put my ideas into the story but I think the story is not very good, too short. But I hope that I can get reviews :)

* * *


End file.
